foxgleeclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn Hudson
Finn Hudson is a fictional character from the Fox musical comedy-drama series Glee. The character is portrayed by actor Cory Monteith, and has appeared in Glee from its pilot episode, first broadcast on May 19, 2009. Finn was developed by Glee creators Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan. He is star quarterback of the school's football team who risks alienation by his friends to join the Glee club at the fictional William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, where the show is set. Finn is the quarterback of the William McKinley High School football team. When glee club director Will Schuester (Matthew Morrison) overhears Finn singing in the shower, he blackmails him into joining the glee club by planting marijuana in his locker. Finn is mocked by the other football players, but realizes he enjoys being in the club. Finn was dating head cheerleader Quinn Fabray (Dianna Agron), but developed feelings for glee club star Rachel Berry (Lea Michele), kissing her during a private rehearsal but tells her to forget it happened and goes back to Quinn. Finn believed he is the father of Quinn's unborn child even though they never actually had sex. Throughout the first half of the season, Finn restless with staying with Quinn for the sake of his unborn child and his growing feelings for Rachel. In "Ballad", Finn tells Quinn's parents about her pregnancy, and has Quinn move in with him and his mother when her parents kick her out. Rachel discovers that Puck (Mark Salling) is actually the father of Quinn's baby and decides to tell Finn, who responds by punching Puck and refusing to talk to Quinn. Quinn moves in with different people after this, including Mercedes and Puck. Rachel begins dating Finn, who decides he needs to take time out for himself and breaks up with her. He changes his mind soon after, but Rachel has already begun dating Jesse St. James (Jonathan Groff), the lead singer of rival glee club Vocal Adrenaline. Cheerleader Santana Lopez gives an offer to Finn to lose his virginity. Finn tells her he needs to think about it, but eventually accepts the offer. Finn later lies and tells Rachel that he couldn't go through with it while Rachel lies and says "it's not a big deal". In the episode "Laryngitis", Rachel loses her voice. Believing herself to be nothing but her voice, she becomes depressed. Finn then introduces her to his friend, Sean, who became paralyzed after being hit in a football game to convince her there is more to life than her voice. When his mother, Carole (Romy Rosemont), begins dating Kurt's (Chris Colfer) father, Burt (Mike O'Malley), Finn worries that she is forgetting about his late father. He tries to break them up, but relents when Burt tells him that he loves his mother. As the relationship progresses, Finn and his mom eventually move in with Kurt and Burt. A little after this, Kurt, in effort to please Finn and try to make him fall in love with him (He refuses to accept that Finn is straight) remodels Finn's bedroom, an argument breaks out between the two. His anger near the top, Finn starts calling all the new decorations "faggy", though Burt overhears him and at first, thinks Finn is calling Kurt a "fag". Finn is told he will be evicted if he says the term again, no matter what the result of his and Finn's mother's relationship is going to be after that. Finn feels bad and tries to apologize to Kurt. Kurt refuses to accept the apology, but then gives in after Finn saves him from bullies, while wearing a red shower curtain in an attempt for a Lady Gaga costume. In "Journey", Rachel kisses Finn, after he tells her she is the leader of the club and that she needs to get them motivated. Just before their performance at Regionals begins, Finn tells Rachel that he loves her. They then start dating. Auditioning actors with no theatrical experience were required to prove they could sing and dance as well as act. Monteith submitted a tape of himself acting only, and was requested to submit a second, musical tape, in which he sang "a cheesy, '80s music-video-style version" of REO Speedwagon's "Can't Fight This Feeling"." Monteith was attracted to the fact that Finn "isn't just a dumb jock", but instead "walks a fine line between following his dreams and balancing what other people expect of him."